


Play Date

by LovEvol



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, M/M, Sad, true romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovEvol/pseuds/LovEvol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las malas decisiones de Merlín pueden causar que su corazón se rompa en miles de pedazos por causa de un estúpido rubio. Sin embargo tiene la esperanza que en Navidad, el Viejo Barbón traiga algunos presentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hoy traigo a ustedes ese fanfic, que me quedó algo largo, por lo tanto lo dividiré en partes, esta vez traigo Play Date, un fanfic raro que inicié en Diciembre (por eso la atmósfera navideña) sin embargo no se, hasta el día de hoy como terminarlo. Así que dejaré que ustedes decidan con quien quieren que se quede Merlín; pueden dejar sus votaciones en comentarios. Lamento que sea muy desacorde a la fecha...bueno me dejo de palabrerías, disfrute el trabajo.

Un frío gélido que, si entraba por una ventana, podría congelar los huesos de una persona. Era algo común en Londres, sin embargo, dos cuerpos en una cama estaba completamente sudados, eso era extraño. Pero no por el tipo de actividades que habían hecho hacía apenas dos horas.

El chico rubio solo se levantó de la cama, volteo a ver al otro que yacía acostado, una gran sonrisa en el primero, una seria duda en el segundo, que únicamente lo miraba con desganas.

— ¿Acaso no te gustó?— Preguntó directamente sin rodeos.

—Pronto será Navidad…— Era obvio que evadió la pregunta.

—Falta demasiado…pero bueno sabes que tu regalo para cualquier celebración lo tenemos cada semana—

El chico de cabello negro se levantó del confort del colchón, recogió su ropa y salió para poder vestirse en el baño. Al ingresar solo miró su reflejo en el espejo… ¿En qué momento pensó que ese tipo de juego era divertido?

_Flashback_

_“Merlín no era de las personas que tuviera una actividad nocturna de fin de semana muy activa, hasta cierto punto era de esos chicos que fácilmente se les puede etiquetar como perdedores. Siempre ermitaño y buscando posiblemente algo uno que hacer, ya sea ver una serie o simplemente leer un libro._

_Pero ese viernes fue diferente, después de tantas insistencias por parte de su amigo Charles accedió a ir con él a club nocturno especial para tipos de ambiente, si, gays; la alta música inundaba el contexto, luces que impactaban sobre su piel tiñéndola de diferentes colores._

_Entré toda la multitud pudo distinguir a una persona en partículas, en un principio pensó que había sido una ilusión causada por la pequeña porción de dosis de alcohol en su sistema, pero era totalmente real. Arthur, el chico que puede derretir a cualquiera sea hombre o mujer en éste tipo de lugares…y se le veía bastante animado._

_No buscaba su atención, al menos no conscientemente, pero cuando el rubio volteo sus ojos pudo ver a Merlín con detenimiento, una intriga el saber que pensaba, al igual que la cara del chicho rompecorazones delataba lo mismo._

_Dos._

_Tres._

_Cuatro._

_Cinco._

_Seis._

_Trago tras trago Merlín se animaba más, sus piernas se tambaleaban al ritmo de la música y no se percataba de algunas cosas que decía. He ahí la gran oportunidad; como si lo hubiera estado cazando. Arthur se abrió paso por toda la multitud, observando con detenimiento su no presa. Que era víctima de un líquido ámbar que estaba en un vaso; mientras que Merlin brincoteaba de un lado a otro y su amigo Charles se besaba con un hombre, puesto que se veía un poco mayor, y hablaba con un acento alemán._

_Arthur se unió a Merlín en su extraña danza, que constaba de brincos y suaves movimientos de caderas, de la nada; el chico de cabello oscuro ya estaba sonriendo. Se habían visto una que otra vez en el instituto, pero nunca nada más allá de una vista normal._

_Poco a poco los brazos del muchacho de espalda más ancha, se colaron en la cintura ajena. Aprovechando a un alcoholizado Merlín, pudo obtener un beso que sobrepasaba los límites de ardientes._

_El resto de la noche es predecible para Merlín aunque no lo recuerde con una totalidad, solo recordaba un paquete de condones, lubricante, muchos gemidos y semen en una sábana._

_Al otro día tuvieron una pequeña charla, Arthur con una postura de Heartbreaker y Merlín…siendo…el._

_— ¿Para qué me citaste aquí Arthur?— Dijo directamente el chico de grandes orejas y ojos azules._

_—Que directo… —Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada —Te cité aquí por lo sucedido la otra noche…—_

_—En mi defensa no recuerdo nada, ya que el 80% de mi sangre estaba etílica—_

_—No quiero que te defiendas…— recargo sus brazos en la mesa frente a él, pareciera un gato jugando con su comida antes de ingerirla —Quiero hacer un trato contigo—_

_— ¿Un trato?— Contesto el más bajo con una ceja alzada_

_—Sí, un trato, uno en el cual tú como yo tendremos una satisfacción— Encaro al chico sentado frente a él, buscando la más mínima debilidad en su cuerpo_

_—Creo saber hacía donde va esto…y la respuesta es no—_

_—No seas tan precipitado Merlín, sé que disfrutaste la última noche—_

_—No negaré eso, mentir está mal, sin embargo dada tú reputación de playboy no quisiera iniciar una relación contigo—_

_—Nadie dijo algo acerca de una relación—_

_—Explícate…—_

_—Bien, lo haré sin rodeos…—Su postura se puso rígida cual soldado —yo no busco una relación…al menos no ahora, te propongo que tengamos algo solo pasional, cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya sabes, solo sexo; sin ningún compromiso, salvo tu presencia y la mía en una cama…—_

_Justo en ese momento las mejillas de Merlín se tornaron sonrosadas, maldita piel pálida, se dijo a si mismo._

_—No tienes que apenarte Merlín es algo totalmente natural— Una pequeña risa burlona salió de sus labios._

_— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy tan desesperado para aceptar?—_

_—El hecho de que lo disfrutaste y sé que quieres un poco más…e igual manera yo lo disfruté, deberías apuntar eso como un halago ya que no doy muchos—_

_Unos minutos pasaron, Merlín lo pensaba, no era la mejor de las situaciones, pero carajo, Arthur estaba muy bueno, y en un futuro podría contarle a sus nietos (si tenía); que tuvo a el chico más codiciado a su disposición._

_—Acepto— Dijo casi titubeando —Pero solo agregaré dos  cosas, el trato se acaba cuando uno de los dos encuentre una pareja, dos…el sexo será solo en tu casa o en la mía, si no, se rompe el trato— Concluyó el moreno cruzando los brazos._

_—En ese caso déjame agregar algo a mi igual…—Regreso a la posición de chico mata almas…—Nada de amor…—“_

Y ese punto fue lo que jodió a Merlín…empezaba a sentir algo muy intenso por Arthur…algo más allá de un simple acostón.

Un diciembre se asomaba, algo exagerado puesto que aún faltaba, pronto se cumplirían 8 meses del trato con Arthur, 8 meses más agridulces en su vida, sentir dos cosas, una por parte del muchacho rubio, que era el sentirse utilizado para fines puramente instintivos; y la otra un suave cariño hacia Arthur. Sabes que el trato se jode  cuando uno de los dos se enamora, y Merlín…Merlín había jodido el trato.

Deambulaba por un parque, atardecía; ese día no había hablado con Arthur, no quería hacerlo; necesitaba pensar en el hecho de que había desperdiciado su preciada virginidad en una serie de eventos pasionales con un final no feliz. “Ese sería un buen título para un libro”, pensó.

Si vista se desvió a unos niños que jugaban en la nieve blanca; ángeles de nieve, muñecos del mismo material y risas; esos tiempos eran buenos, en los que solo te preocupabas por pasarla bien con tus amigos, realizando cosas infantiles que en un futuro te traerían nostalgia; no olvidemos la emoción por la comida de Noche Buena y la llegada de aquel barbón y robusto hombre con millones de regalos. Merlín quería retroceder el tiempo, donde solo se ocupaba de hacer su carta para aquel personaje, pero la magia se había extinguido… ¿Y si la  recupera por solo unos días más?

_“Santa Claus, esté año no he sido el mejor de los niños, pero deseo con todo mi corazón que me trigas un Juego de Química; sé que ese día, Arthur puso algunas formula en mi bebida, y quiero encontrar la cura, necesito hacerlo. Para poder liberarme.”_

 

Noche fría como el corazón de un rompe corazones, deseando una bebida caliente como el chocolate.

Los brazos de Arthur sobre las caderas de Merlín, dando suaves estocadas  y arrancando gemidos por montones. Un susurro en el oído del chico, teniendo su rostro delante.

Arañazos en la espalda del chico fornido, fundición de dos pieles pálidas para hacerse una en la oscuridad.

Merlín llora por dentro pobre muchacho esa cama no es si nido; Arthur gime mientras entra y sale del chico, éxtasis en sus suspiros; la punta de su cohete entrando a una órbita conocida; ¿acaso ya no existía la bondad?

Un último gemido de Arthur, llenando al ajeno de esencia, ya no necesitaba su presencia. Los chichos se separaron, uno realmente contento, mientras el otro lloraba en el pavimento.

La cita de juegos no había terminado, importunamos un poco, así que regresaremos en otro momento.

_“Santa Claus, sé que he sido utilizado, es algo que yo me he buscado, pero realmente en esta Navidad necesito que me regales un Kit Médico; pero que sea de juguete. Para arreglar un corazón roto, dañado y sobajado por un idiota,  que no es precisamente por el chico de cuerpo atlético, que tanto me importa._

La presencia del chico rubio era añorada, Merlín soñaba con él, podría llamarse masoquista, pero una combinación de una relación pasional  y sentimientos encontrados nunca es buena. Una vez se atrevió a preguntar a Arthur sobre lo que sentía realmente por él.

—Nos divertimos juntos—Dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté… ¿estas sesiones de juegos son algo para ti?— Dijo un tanto serio.

—Son placenteras…— Nuevamente ahí estaba ese  maldito egocentrismo que tenía.

—Eso no te pregunté Arthur, solo responde mi pregunta—

—Es que eso son…me divierto contigo y sé que tu igual—

—Y…si un día te dijera que quisiera formalizar lo nuestro, ¿qué dirías?— Dijo nuevamente serio.

Su postura siguiente fue llevarse las manos hacía la nuca y relajarse.

—Te diría que no puedo hacerlo, por dos cosas, una sabes que no puedo tener una vida homosexual, ante los ojos de los demás me gustan las chicas, cosa que es verdad, sin embargo disfruto de una compañía masculina. Y la otra es que si aceptará nuestro trato se rompería…— Otra sonrisa, en ese momento Merlín odiaba las sonrisas — ¿No estarás insinuando que quieres formalizar esto?—

—No…para nada— Odiaba las sonrisas, pero eran un buen camuflaje.

_“Otra vez yo…esta vez quiero dos cosas, no te preocupes, no soy avaricioso. Esta vez quiero algo para Arthur…quiero una casa de muñecas…para que tenga a la familia perfecta que añora y se quede conmigo aunque tenga defectos. Y quiero unos cubos de madera con letras…para poder deletrearle que lo quiero”_

 

 

Merlín lloraba, las citas de juego habían terminado, él las termino, porque al parecer había encontrado una chica. Los vio por el parque caminando, se dieron un beso…en ese momento Merlín pensó:

_“¡Hey viejo barbón!, esta vez me urge una Señora Cara de Papa, así Arthur tendría algo con el cual llenar ese deseo por unos labios claramente operados y uno pómulos iguales. Así podría quedarse conmigo…porque tendría esa misma cara en un juguete.”_

 

Merlín caminaba por el mismo parque en el cual había roto las citas de juegos, otra vez nevaba; pero no llevaba una bufanda, sus labios estaban fríos.  No a comparación del frío de su corazón que a pesar de haber sido roto apenas dos días.

Sus manos temblaban, buscaban refugio en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, estaba anocheciendo; necesitaba llegar pronto a casa o moriría de una hipotermia ahí mismo.  Caminaba tan rápido como sus sofocados pulmones se lo permitía; de un momento a otro recordando lo ocurrido los últimos 8 meses comenzó a llorar; necesitaba que fue ya 25 de Diciembre; necesitaba tener esa esperanza totalmente ilógica e infantil de que cierto personaje rojo trajera los juguetes que iba pidiendo…necesitaba volver a sonreír, necesitaba a Arthur, sonaba un tanto enfermizo…pero en esta vida, ¿Quién no está enfermo?

No supo en que momento sus lágrimas comenzaban a bajar lentamente por sus ojos, otra vez lloraba…estaba cansado de estar triste, pero no podía detenerse. Sus ojos rojos, que no se fijaban en el camino, lo cual causo que chocara con una persona…

—Lo siento…—susurro suavemente, mirando hacía el suelo,

—No te preocupes. —Una voz un tanto grave, Merlín no le tomo mucha importancia y pretendía seguir su camino. —Te sucede algo— Esta vez hablo suave esa misma voz, ¿era normal que un completo desconocido te dijera eso?

Tal vez contestar no era la mejor opción, pero Merlín últimamente no tomaba la mejor opción.

—Suceden muchas cosas…pero todas ligadas a una persona— Sin ánimos salieron sus palabras.

—Un severo caso de mal de amores— El personaje rio fuertemente

“¿Acaso hay algo gracioso en mis palabras?” pensó Merlín, no quería encontrarse con otro idiota así que simplemente planeaba seguir su camino. Pero una mano impidió su andar.

— ¿Me podrías dejar pasar?, por favor…— Dijo fríamente, como el viento que soplaba; levantó la vista para encontrar a un hombre…si, un hombre. Alto, barba, te bronceada, muy apuesto; con una sonrisa que hipnotizaba y te hacía sentir en otro mundo.

—Lo siento, no quería enfadarte— Sonrió nuevamente, ¿era normal qué un extraño te sonriera? —Tus labios están azules…— ¿es normal que un extraño mire tus labios? —Toma ponte esto…— Llevo sus manos a la bufanda que traía en su cuello, la quitó y se la colocó suavemente a Merlín… ¿era normal qué un extraño te diera su bufanda? —Deberíamos tomar algo…vamos— ¿era normal qué un extraño te llevará a tomar algo caliente a una cafetería a la cual te llevó casi arrastrando?

Merlín no supo la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero si tuvo respuesta a otras.

Como por ejemplo que su nombre era Gwaine, tenía 26 años de edad, es dueño de una pequeña cafetería (a la cual había arrastrado a Merlín), sabe sacar temas de conversación por todos lados; odia los días soleados, por eso ama el invierno.

Merlín no supo en que momento memorizo toda la información, tampoco supo el momento en el que ya no pensaba en Arthur, tampoco el momento en el que Gwaine le dio su número telefónico, tampoco el momento en que se había despedido de aquella figura. Y mucho menos…supo en que momento había recibido un mensaje de Gwaine y le había respondido.

Amanecía, Merlín se levantó  un tanto temprano, era su último día en el Instituto, gracias Dios por haber hecho las vacaciones de inverno, no tendría clases y lo sabe. Solo sería sentarse en su asiento, fingir que está viviendo.

 

7 am.

Aburrición y suicidio mental.

 

8 am

Repaso de la lista de regalos que pidió a Santa.

 

9 am

Otra forma se suicidio, pero esta vez para Arthur, la palabra asesinato era muy fea.

 

10 am

Un mansaje de Gwaine, una pequeña sonrisa y tecleo la pantalla de su celular, obviamente para responder el mensaje del chico. Era una plática amena.

 

13 am

Al  parecer Gwaine no trabajaba, habían hablado horas sin parar; y los mensajes eran respondidos casi instantáneamente.

 

Varias horas pasaron, Merlín no había sentido para nada su ultimas horas de clase, un día bastante cotidiano, eso no era bueno. Los días no podían ser así, siempre pasa algo…bueno al menos eso era lo que daba sentido a un día. Sus dedos aun tecleaban respuestas, y tenía bobas sonrisas momentáneas al ver los mensajes ajenos, Arthur se percató de eso, ¿con quién hablaría Merlín?, esa era su principal duda. Distrajo un momento de la chica que lo acompañaba, que era obviamente su novia, un supo en qué momento se encontraba detrás del moreno, casi respirando cerca de su oreja.

—Hola  Merlín…—Susurro de manera lenta.

Merlín únicamente solo dio un ligero brinco y al ver la figura masculina frente a él, lo cual causó una cara de molestia.

—Hola Arthur— Sonrió de una manera un tanto, normal…

— ¿Con quién hablas?, he visto que estuviste gran parte del día en tu celular, y eso no es normal en ti—

—En primer lugar no veo la razón por la cual te deba importar, pero como te conozco y sé que no me dejarás tranquilo hasta que te diga quién es, es solo un amigo que acabo de conocer, ¿bien?—

—Y… ¿has estado hablando todo el día con una persona que acabas de conocer?—

—Si…creo que esa es la forma en la que se conoce a las personas…hablando— Un tono sarcástico en sus palabras era notorio.

—Bueno como sea…— Dijo un tanto molesto

—Ahora, con tu permiso…— Una vez finalizado, dio unos pasos hacía enfrente; pero un rubio impidió su andar, nuevamente.

—Pues no lo tienes— Una sonrisa ególatra en sus labios —¿quisieras ir a mi casa hoy en la tarde?—

Merlín sabía muy bien hacía donde iba esto, así que solo debía hacer una cosa.

—Gracias pero estoy ocupado—

—¿Enserio?, ¿en qué?—

Y como si algún Dios le hubiera hecho un favor, un mensaje de Gwaine apareció en la pantalla del celular del moreno.

**_“Hey, salgamos hoy en la tarde, claro si estas libre”_ **

Merlín solo tuvo esa sonrisa de triunfo y miró de nueva cuenta al rubio.

—Saldré con alguien— Finalizó tecleando en su celular, y en segundos obtuvo respuesta.

**_“Paso por ti en 20 minutos”_ **

Los cuales se cumplieron, con un Merlín esperando; pero al ver el auto de Gwaine no pudo evitar abrir los ojos…era muy…lujoso. Y como si fuera un caballero, Gwaine bajo a abrir la puerta para que entrará, ganado la mirada de un Arthur muy molesto, casi llegando al odio. Cara que Merlín disfruto demasiado al verla.

_“Querido viejo barbón rojo, esa vez seré caritativo; trae a Arthur un chupón, para con eso al menos calme su molestia de ver que puedo vivir sin el”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, les dejo la segunda parte del fanfic. Espero y lo disfruten, gracias por leer:)

Durante diversos días Merlín se le vio calmado, primero de que el Instituto lo había dejado libre y por primera vez no estaba penando por Arthur, después de una reflexión y una gran ayuda de Gwaine todo eso había pasado.

Había salido durante la semana que llevaba las vacaciones de invierno, a pesar de que conocía a Gwaine apenas hace poco, sentía que realmente llevaba años de hacerlo, era tan transparente en su personalidad, siempre positivo y actuando tan inmaduramente genial. Para Merlín él era perfecto.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí— Una muy conocida voz sonó en su espalda.

—Hola Arthur—Suspiro Merlín cansado, o mejor dicho decepcionado, por haberse encontrado al rubio.

—Hola Merlín, ¿cómo has estado últimamente?—

“Mejor sin ti” pensó el pelinegro.

—Muy bien Arthur, gracias por la preocupación— una sonrisa un tanto falsa apareció en sus labios. —Puedo preguntarte… ¿qué quieres?—

Una sonrisa en los labios ajenos fue un indicio de que la respuesta que vendría no le gustaría, y adivinó.

—Pues verás…estaba vagando un poco por aquí; ya que acabó de romper con mi novia, y te vi aquí; que mejor para superar una relación que pasar tiempo de calidad con tu amigo y hacer cosas juntos…si sabes a lo que refiero…—

“Maldito doble sentido  que tenían las palabras de Arthur”, nuevamente un pensamiento de Merlín, pero esta vez más enojado que el anterior, la estupidez de Arthur hizo que sus puños se cerraran.

—Lo siento…pero Merlín está un poco ocupado— Una tercera voz se coló.

—Y tú eres…—

—Gwaine— Su voz era un tanto gruesa en busca de controlar la situación.

—Bien, Gwaine; al parecer eres nuevo y necesitas saber que Merlín es mi amigo, por lo tanto debe apoyar a un amigo en un trago amargo— Dijo mientras tomaba al menor de su brazo y lo apegaba un poco con él.

—Sí, pero Merlín ahora está conmigo, así que lo tuyo puede esperar— De igual manera, por la otra parte realizó el mismo acto pero del brazo izquierdo.

—¡Bueno ya basta!— El chico de grandes orejas alzó un poco la voz —Se comportan como niños, me voy a casa…—

Dicho esto último, comenzó a andar lejos de aquellos dos niños con una identificación legal, el crecer no es madurar, y eso es algo que demostraron esos dos.

 

**_“Lo siento…”_ **

Era lo que decía aquel mensaje que Merlín había recibido apenas hace 2 minutos.

**_“Quiero compensarlo, si me lo permites”_ **

Otro mensaje, al parecer estaba desesperado…

**_“Merlín contesta, necesito saber…”_ **

**_“Si me dieras tiempo de minimo teclear algo pudiera contestarte, y no, no hace falta que compenses nada Gwaine”_ **

Por fin contestó aquellos mensajes, algo dentro de él sonreía… ¿era extraño sentir algo en su estómago?

**_“Debo de hacerlo…”_ **

**_“No tienes que hacerlo en serio…”_ **

**_“Lo haré, hoy no, tengo mucho trabajo, pero mañana por la mañana pasaré a tu casa y saldremos todo el día y no quiero discusión”_ **

Y Merlín no lo haría, cuando Gwaine tenía algo en mente, nada lograba sacarlo; no quería ni intentar. Su celular volvió a vibrar…pero esta vez no era Gwaine…era otra persona.

**_“Abre por favor”_ **

Una cara de confusión y molestia se presentó en el rostro de Merlín, bajo las escaleras y abrió un poco.

—¿Qué quieres?— Dijo sin más y directo

—¿Podemos hablar?— Una voz muy relajada era lo que estaba en el sonido del rubio.

—Eso hacemos…—

—Vamos Merlín, necesito hablar contigo— Eso era un suplica…y era raro en Arthur.

—Pasa…— Abrió la puerta, y dejó que aquella figura alta entrara —Y bien…—

—Tienes pocos modales Merlín, no me ofrecerás ni siquiera agua o ¿algo?—

El moreno frunció el ceño y chasqueo ligeramente la lengua.

 

—Si viniste a decir eso, puedes irte…no estoy para que simplemente vengas a mi casa a insultar mis modales—

—Ok…mal inició— Admitió Arthur —Vine para hablar contigo, quería saber si…pudieras reestablecer el trato que teníamos—

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron de golpe  y fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—No, y antes de que quieras hacerme cambiar de opinión quiero decirte que no importa lo que digas la respuesta siempre será no, no soy alguien simplemente puedes desechar y volver a tomar, no soy un juguete Arthur, comprendo que siempre tuviste todo en tu vida, pero esta vez no. Tú acabaste el trato la última vez, ahora soy yo. Ahora mismo tengo tranquilidad y créeme que se siente muy bien—

Ahora los ojos que mostraron impacto fueron los de Arthur…pero no iba a dejar eso tal y como estaba.

—¿Es por el cierto?

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Merlín con confusión

—Es por Gwaine… ¿verdad?—

—No Arthur, no es por Gwaine, es por mí…necesito algo que no solo sea sexo, necesito una persona con la cual pueda salir, poder tomar su mano ante el público, alguien que no sea un caprichudo, alguien…alguien que me quiera— Sus ojos se desviaron hacía el suelo, pero los volvió a subir con la misma velocidad, no quería ser débil ante ese rubio.

—Nunca pensé que te sintieras así…—

—No, nunca piensas Arthur…vives en tu maldito mundo de perfección donde todos hacen lo que quieres…pero no, las demás personas tenemos sentimientos. Y te lo digo de nuevo, no soy un juguete, te lo diré solo una vez, me enamoré tontamente de ti, pensando que cambiarías; que me verías como algo más que una satisfacción…pero veo que no. Ahora podrías irte…por favor—

Esta vez Arthur salió sin siquiera reprochar algo, al parecer algo había hecho click dentro de él, había lastimado a Merlín, y era la primera vez que se sentía mal por haber hecho algo de ese estilo. Pero ni el mismo estaba preparado para lo que de su boca saldría.

—Sal conmigo…— Dijo seguro en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué?—

—Sal conmigo, mañana…—

—Arthur, en serio deja de jugar, podrías irte…—

Iba a comenzar a empujarlo pero una mano fue más rápida y tomo la contraría para acercarlo.

—No estoy jugando, salgamos tú y yo…mañana—

—Arthur en serio, no estoy para bromas…y aunque no lo fuera mañana no puedo, Gwanie pasará por mi mañana porque saldré con él—

 

El ceño fruncido fue la respuesta que Merlín recibió.

—Piensas cambiarme por el…—

—No te estoy cambiando, simplemente saldré con Gwaine— Explicó el chico de ojos azules, para después luchar tratar de liberarse.

—No hace falta ser un genio para ver que “Gwaine” quiere algo contigo— Esta vez hizo un poco de fuerza sobre la mano de Merlín haciendo que esté soltase un quejido.

—Arthur me estas lastimando—

—Bien, como veo que no podrás salir mañana conmigo, entonces lo harás ahora…—

Y sin darle opción para contestar, jaló el brazo de Merlín para sacarlo de la casa.

—¡Arthur esta idiota o algo!…suéltame, Arthur…— Por más que Merlín luchó ya estaba casi fuera de su casa, y después de dos pasos…ya estaba fuera de ella.

 

Su cara no era la más feliz después de todo, y eso a Arthur le molestaba, Merlín lo quería, ¿por qué carajo no estaba feliz de estar ante los demás con él? Centrado en su agua embotellada observaba al rubio, con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué no estas feliz?— Finalmente demostró su frustración mirando muy serio al  moreno.

—Primera porque me sacaste a mi casa casi arrastrando, segundo gracias a tu maldita impulsividad no pude sacar las llaves de mi casa, así que no podré entrar hasta que mi madre llegué, que será hasta la noche. Y lo peor es que estoy contigo— Hizo una totalmente infantil, como si en cualquier momento hiciera una rabieta.

—No era lo que querías, tener citas y ese tipo de cosas, ahora se feliz— Dijo alzando la voz.

—No se trata de las citas Arthur, finalmente tú y yo jamás seremos nada, no entiendo cómo porque me trajiste aquí—

—Bueno querías una cita, y que mejor que salir a uno de mis lugares favoritos, donde sirven los mejores filetes que puedes comer— Infló el pecho con orgullo, esperando un alago del moreno, pero nunca llegó.

—Si supieras un poco de mí, cosa que nunca te preocupaste, solo a conocer la manera en la que tengo sexo. Sabrías que soy vegetariano— Cruzó los brazos, mirando fijamente al rubio, Merlín debe admitir que fue gracioso ver como la esperanza de que algo le saliera bien a Arthur se iba.

—¿En serio?—

—Si…—

—Pero…si cuando teníamos sexo hablábamos… ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste?— La “palabra que no se debe decir” casi la susurró, esperando que nadie haya oído.

—Porque lo único que quería oír, era lo magnifico que eras…—Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por unos segundos.

—Es que lo soy…—

—Adiós Arthur— Dicho eso se paró de su asiento y buscó perderse en aquella plaza.

_“Aún es tiempo de pedir otro regalo, sé que en 3 días será Navidad, pero quisiera pedirte un juego de ajedrez. Posiblemente así Arthur sepa que existe la inteligencia y no solo en contacto físico. Gracias Santa Claus.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos pronto, gracias por tomar el tiempo de leerlo, criticas y observaciones son bienvenidas como siempre. Gracias <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todas las personas que me han estado leyendo, la verdad no se como iniciar. Cuando abrí este perfil para publicar mis trabajos, fue para poder expresarme y poder fantasear con algunas de las parejas que me gustan demasiado; pero a veces al hacer fanfics que salen de nuestra mente, uno pensaría que son historias que pueden o llegar a pasar. Sin embargo a veces la realidad supera a la ficción. Yo hace poco, terminé con mi novio; es algo muy duro, realmente es duro. Se que es algo que posiblemente a ustedes no les importa saber, pero creo que este en un espacio para expresarnos, yo pensaba que era el chico de mis sueños, pero al parecer no. Uno no elige en quien depositar sus sueños y esperanzas (en las notitas de abajo diré algunas cosas sobre mi). Sin embargo este chico llegó a cambiar mi mundo, acepté muchas cosas, como que consumiera marihuana, me hablará de sus ex parejas e incluso que me dijera con cuantas personas se había acostado, todo terminó cuando; de la noche a la mañana mencionó que tenía un chico inalcanzable. Al parecer yo fui lo alcanzable y cuando lo que él deseaba por fin hizo caso, pues simplemente se fue. Si digo esto es porque a veces uno piensa que estos trabajos son simple ficción pero no, muchas veces cuando te pasa algo que leíste tantas veces...puede no mitigar tanto el dolor, digo esto para que todas las personas que les gusten fanfics o cualquier tipo de actividad de lectura; aprendan, y deben fijarse bien a quien entregan su corazón y cuerpo. Este chico realmente todas las personas cercanas a mi dijeron que era un idiota y que no debía sentirme así por él. Pero duele, y mucho; tal vez le estoy dando mucha importancia, pero quiero que si alguien lee esto, sepa que la vida esta llena de experiencias, y que debes de tomar consejos de otras personas, en este caso el mío. Bueno esto que tiene que ver con el fanfic, pues que la verdad tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, pero me va a costar un poco de trabajo continuar escribiendo, por diversas razones. Ahora mismo traté de continuar el fanfic con "Daddy Issues" de The Neighbourhood, una canción que este chico me dedicó y pues terminé solo llorando y lamentandome, algo tonto. Así que si tardo en subir futuros capítulos, por favor no se desesperen; el Merthur no muere; así que espero y me comprendan, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y aprecio cada kudo y comentario. Nos vemos luego.

 

 

—Gracias por su compra— Mencionó la amable cajera, mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a Merlín.

—Gracias a ti—

Se retiró del establecimiento, mientras iba hacía un lugar tranquilo para poder comer lo que había comprado previamente. Gracias a todo lo sagrado, llevaba consigo un poco de dinero y pudo comprar una hamburguesa vegana en un establecimiento. Ventajas de haberse mudado a una ciudad grande. Cruzo sus piernas en aquel banco y comenzó a ingerir su comida.

—Aquí estas—

Prácticamente gritaron detrás de él, volteó pero al ver a él rubio egocéntrico, decidió ignorarlo y continuar comiendo.

—Deja de ignorarme…si tenías hambre podías haberme dicho que viniéramos a otro lugar—

—No, gracias, prefiero estar solo— Dijo tajante sin mirarlo.

—Me rindo Merlín…tienes razón. Fui un idiota, no sabía que al proponerte tales cosas…terminarías enamorado. Yo pensaba que sí salíamos…podría ser un tanto diferentes las cosas. Ya sabes, regresar a lo que éramos y ese tipo de cosas— Su voz cansada; eso no era normal en Arthur —Si quieres oírlo, bien lo diré; lo siento, lamento haberte usado, lamento haber sido un idiota. Lamento haberte ilusionado…lamento…—

—Ok ya basta, si vas a lamentar cada cosa mal que hiciste llegaré a viejo aquí…comprendo lo que dices y si, acepto tus disculpas— Era la primera vez que Merlín sonaba tan serio al momento de pronunciar una serie de palabras, eso asusto un poco al rubio.

—¿Puedo sentarme?—

—Si…—

Dejo caer todo su cuerpo en la banca en la que estaba el moreno, se limitó a verle comer aquella hamburguesa rara, con una carne verde…espera ¿por qué era verde?, venía de vacas alienígenas, o ¿fue un proceso del pasto?

—Merlín puedo preguntar, de que…. —

—Es una hamburguesa vegetariana— Sin esperar siquiera la pregunta —Sé que ibas a preguntar eso, tu cara me lo dijo…creo que de tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos ya aprendí a leer tu mente—

—Claro…— Miró un momento hacía en frente a un punto nulo y volteo su mirada de nueva cuenta a la hamburguesa, ¿Por qué el momento giraba en torno a una hamburguesa?, ¿tan poco tenía en común con Merlín?, no era que lo sorprendiese, siempre lo supo; pero ahora era tan incómodo.

—¿Quieres?— La voz de Merlín lo distrajo de sus pensamiento vagos; frente suyo estaba la hamburguesa alienígena y el moreno ofreciendo.

—Claro— No dudo ni un segundo y dio un mordico de aquella  extraña comida; aunque al instante abrió sus ojos mostrando una sorpresa. —Sabe…bien, muy bien— al menos la sorpresa fue positiva. —¿De qué está hecha?—

—¿Acaso importa?, te gusto— Una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro ajeno.

—Si claro, pero me gustaría saber de qué es—

—Son simples lentejas y ya…no todo es un enigma—

Al parecer el Merlín que una vez conoció se fue…

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?— Con una ligera esperanza preguntó el rubio; no había planeado absolutamente nada para ese día…bueno ustedes ya saben los sucesos previos a la cita.

—Claro, ya estoy fuera, al menos trataré de divertirme. ¿Qué tienes en la agenda?— Mientras terminaba la frase, de la misma forma terminó su hamburguesa. Y el papel fue depositado en el basurero correspondiente a dicho material. Al parecer Merlín también era pro cuidado del ambiente.

—Bueno, realmente no lo sé— Dicho eso bajo un poco su mirada.

—Hmm…— Merlín llevó su mano hacía su barbilla, y posterior miró su reloj —Son las 6:40 de la tarde, así que pronto anochecerá…—

Arthur, sabía que con eso se iba su oportunidad de pasar el día con Merlín…así que dijo algo que nunca había hecho…”Dios si por alguna razón existes, necesito una idea para poder contentar a Merlín por favor”. Y cómo si todo en la naturaleza y lo esotérico se hubieran unido, un papel cayó en la cara de Arthur, molestándolo obviamente.

Por otra parte se escuchó una carcajada, proveniente del moreno, el rubio frunció el ceño pero nadie lo vio, entonces; Merlín se dignó a quitar aquella hoja, leyendo su contenido.

—Esto suena divertido— El entusiasmo de Merlín era notorio.

Arthur fijó sus ojos en aquel papel y anunciaba una pista de hielo, y agradecía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber.

—¿Alguna vez has patinado?—

—No, pero supongo que no debe  ser tan difícil—

 

 

—Esto no es fácil— Merlín se tomaba fuerte del barandal de un costado de la pista.

—Claro que lo es— Arthur patinaba como si toda su vida lo hubiera hecho.

—Claro que no…—

—No lo  intentas lo suficiente Merlín, ven—

Arthur tomó sus manos y lo fue ayudando para mantener poco a poco el equilibrio. Los dedos de ambos estaban fríos pero con el tacto poco a poco fueron cambiando de temperatura hasta que fue agradable para ambos.

Estuvieron aproximadamente 20 minutos patinando juntos, tomados de la mano. Para sorpresa de Merlín no fue incómodo para Arthur.

_“No Merlín, no debes de sentir nada otra vez por él”,_  se regañaba Merlín mentalmente mientras continuaba patinando.

Por obra del cruel destino, Arthur soltó a Merlín y este cayó de sentón en aquel hielo. El moreno solo soltó un quejido, sin embargo el ajeno corrió, bueno patinó para socorrerlo.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó.

—Si, tranquilo— Una suave risa salió una pequeña risa de sus labios.

Ambos ojos chocaros logrando una conexión casi perfecta, sus brazos estaba sostenidos. Y por un momento el mundo parecía desvanecerse ante ellos; solo podían divisar sombras que no eran de importancia, estaba solo ellos. Eso asustaba a Arthur…era extraño lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero más asustaba a Merlín, no quería regresar a algo que estaba superando, no quería volver a terminar en ese agujero que poco a poco se iba cerrando dejándolo a él atrapado en su interior, no quería.

Para librarse un poco de la tensión Merlín patinó más cerca de la salida…solo para prevención, el rubio nunca notó el hecho, estaba embelesado en el momento.  No supo cuando tomo ambas manos de Merlín, tampoco supo el momento en el que acercó su rostro al ajeno, y mucho menos supo cuando beso aquellos labios que nunca se había toma la molestia de analizar, eran blandos; mucho más blandos que todos los que antes había sentido, su tibio aliento que chocaba con la frialdad del ambiente daban una temperatura tan agradable que podría estar horas ahí. Su pulgar acarició ligeramente la mano del moreno, y su mente había tomado un viaje hacía una galaxia que no había sido explorada pero se sentía como estar en el Edén.

Merlín estaba tan confundido, demasiado; pero aquel beso duro segundos y eso lo tenía muy presente, un ligero empujo bastó para que Arthur se alejara en el hielo. Merlín mal patinó hacía la salida y se sentó en una banca, miró el piso por unos momentos; quito los patines y se llevó una cortada en el dedo índice, no algo muy grave, que aparte no había percibido por lo entumecido del frío. Chupó ligeramente aquel dedo solo para detener la sangre y continuó su labor con los patines.

Merlín tenía un mundo de cosas en la cabeza, salió completamente apresurado de aquel lugar, para poder ver que la noche había abarcado toda la ciudad. Se sentía mal, como Arthur ahora venía a hacer eso. Toda si vida estaba bien sin él, no quería recordar cada aspecto estúpido de aquella no relación.

Sus manos temblaban, quería llorar y sacar cada aspecto de su mente, quería olvidar aquel rostro, aquel que le hizo suspirar enamorado. Llorar era lo único que quería en ese momento...

—Merlín…—

Al voltear pudo ver aquella persona que era causante de todos pesares.

—Vete…por favor— No obtuvo respuesta, y menos una acción por parte del ajeno.  —Vete—

Merlín dio unos pasos hacía enfrente, sabía que mucho de eso era su culpa. Pero era suficiente de tener culpa, necesitaba ver por alguien más que no fuera otra persona. Sintió como Arthur, tomó su brazo.

—No me toques— Dijo bajo una explosión de emociones. —No puedes tocarme, ya no…tú y yo hicimos un trato, un trato que respeté aún en contra de mis principios solo por pensar en ti. ¿Crees que es fácil?; es fácil ver como la persona que te importa solo de un momento a otro pudo no darle importancia a lo que vivieron, quizá para ti solo fue sexo Arthur. Pero para mí no lo era, para mi significaba mucho más, cada vez era una esperanza de que por una vez te quedaras conmigo—

Arthur no supo que contestar ante eso, así que solo siguió a Merlín hasta su destino.

El moreno tocó la puerta de su casa, la cual fue abierta por su madre Hunith.

—Muchacho, ¿por qué no estaba cuando regresé?— Riñó la mujer.

Un silencio fue la respuesta que recibió, cosa que no apaciguo su molestia.

—Fue culpa mía— Se escuchó la voz de Arthur —Yo fui él que lo ha convencido, pido una disculpa señora—

—Lo dejaré pasar porque fuiste sincero muchacho, solo avisen la próxima vez.

Se dio media vuelta y se adentró a la casa, mientras Merlín se volteaba hacía el rubio.

—Gracias por hoy Arthur— Escuchó la voz de un moreno ojiazul .

Merlín se adentró a su casa, cerrando la puerta lo cual hizo que la corona navideña que estaba en ella cayera, al tiempo en que la recogía volvió a pedir otra cosa.

_“¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?_

_Santa Claus, esta vez quiero algo que realmente urge, necesito unos bloques de juguete, para hacer una barrera entre Arthur y yo, para no volver a sufrir.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este capitulo es un poco corto así que espero y les haya gustado. Al abrir este perfil traté de ser anónimo pero creo que es mejor abrirme ante las personas que me leen, no diré mi nombre, pero quiero que sepan que si leyeron el mensaje de arriba es que soy un chico, y ahora mismo algo destrozado, amo demasiado Merthur, Cherik, Thorki y Johnlock. Me gusta relacionar mis fanfics o trabajos con canciones, por lo cual tal vez en un futuro traiga algún one shot o serie con Pin de Grimes (una de mis artistas favoritas), una canción que me esta ayudando a componerme mientras me destroza a la vez. Pero espero superar las cosas, amo demasiado la música y la literatura, sin embargo no estudio nada de esas dos cosas. Ahora mismo el escribir duele, mucho porque como pueden notar muchas cosas me recuerdan a ese chico (estudiaba literatura). No escribo esto para lamentarme, tal vez por desahogo y si a alguien le molesta, pido una disculpa. Espero y entiendan las razones si el fanfic se atrasa, y nuevamente pido disculpas. Y las palabras de arriba las escribo con mi alma y corazón en mano, gracias a todas las personas por leerme. Disfruten sus días, los aprecio mucho y gracias de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, antes que nada debería disculparme por haber tardado un poco en traer este episodio. Ya saben algunas situaciones que han pasado y se que no es excusa pero bueno, espero y acabar pronto los demás capítulos; saben que agradezco enormemente sus kudos y comentarios. Me dejo de tantas palabras y les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, gracias:)

 

 

 

La noche no había sido del todo perfecta, no pudo dormir así que estaba ligeramente cansado; era 20 de Diciembre en pocos días todas las cosas que había pedido a el viejo barrigón no estarían bajo el árbol, que gran motivación para iniciar el día.

Sus penas fueron desapareciendo, se dio un baño…un largo baño; el reloj marcaba la 1:30 pm, soltó un suspiro, se puso unos pantalones que le quedaban largos y una camisa una talla más grande de la que era. Básicamente se colocó de nuevo una pijama.

Pasaron unos minutos, disfrutaba un vaso de leche de soya; algo cotidiano en sus mañanas mientras pensaba cosas sobre cómo sobrevivir a sus días. Justo en esos momentos alguien llamó a la puerta, Merlín arrastro perezosamente sus pies y abrió la puerta. Frente a él, estaba el inigualable Gwanie, portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Reacción de Merlín…ponerse totalmente rojo por la forma de vestir en la cual había recibido al ya mencionado.

—Gwaine… ¿qué haces aquí?— Estiró su playera para tratar de ocultar su pantalón con unos osos en ellos.

—Recuerda que te debía el mejor día de tu vida—Dijo restándole importancia al peculiar conjunto del menor.

—Oh…claro, lamento el cómo te he recibido; pero si me das unos minutos para cambiarme podemos partir— Se hizo a un lado e hizo un ademan con el brazo al mayor para que pudiera entrar.

Una vez que Gwaine entró a su hogar, subió las escaleras; no sin antes dejarlo cómodo.

Como ya se había bañado hace minutos (literal); solo tuvo que ponerse otro tipo de ropa. Unos jean, una camisa con magas rojas y una chamarra, hacía frío afuera. Al entrar al baño cepillo su cabello y sus dientes; tenía un poco de inseguridad por sus grandes orejas, así que las cubrió un poco con su cabello.

Al prestar atención al contexto pudo escuchar unas suaves risas que venían de la parte inferior.

Bajó lentamente, y pudo a ver a Gwaine con una taza de café y hablando animadamente con su madre, con fotografías…de él…de bebé…y en algunas…desnudo.

—¡Mamá!— Un grito sonoro salió de los labios de Merlín.

Ambas personas voltearon a verlo.

—Merlín, niño mal educado. ¿Por qué no ofreciste a las visitas algo?— Riñó a el ojiazul, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—¿Por qué muestras esas fotos a Gwaine?— Dijo aún exaltado.

—Llegué del trabajo y estaba este chico en el sofá de nuestra casa viendo una foto tuya de pequeño. Al preguntarle quien era dijo que tu amigo y bueno me pareció agradable…y debía ver tus fotos—

—Debía…o ¿se las enseñaste?—

—Un poco de ambas— Comentó la señora sin preocupación.

Merlín no pudo contener en sonrojo que poco a poco iba  recorriendo sus orejas. Caminó lentamente hacía donde estaban ellos, se colocó detrás y tuvo que sufrir observando como Gwanie no apartaba la vista de aquellas imágenes, con una sonrisa…una muy bella sonrisa. ¿Era real l que acaba de pensar?

Al parecer todos estaban entretenidos observando las fotos, no tardó en llegar algunas anécdotas de cada una, haciendo que se triplicará aquel color carmesí en la cara de Merlín. Datos y datos pasaban de la madre de Merlín, hacía el chico de barba delineada.  Pero a pesar de todo no vieron cuando pasaron las horas; hasta que Gwaine reaccionó al ver como se ocultaba el sol.

—Vaya, ya casi anochece— Dijo un tanto confundido.

Merlín solo volteó su mirada y pudo ver como el sol lentamente descendía, y miró de nueva cuenta a Gwaine.

—Tranquila, el mejor día de tu vida puede ser una cena— ¿acaso no se cansaba de sonreír cuando estaba con él?

Después de despedirme cordialmente de Hunith; Gwaine y Merlín partieron.

—Gwaine, quisiera pedirte una disculpa por haberte hecho perder el tiempo con las fotografías—

—¿Y quién dijo que fue una pérdida de tiempo?— Caminaba bajo el frío de la noche con sus manos dentro de sus bolsas.

—Es que no creo que te haya sido interesante, ya sabes…verme de niño…—

—Fue divertido, y nunca pensé que te pudieras ver más lindo de lo que ya eres, me equivoqué— Por fin volteó la mirada en lo que llevaban caminando.

Justo antes que Merlín pudiera reaccionar o siquiera decir una palabra, Gwaine posó sus labios en la frente del menor y susurró una simples palabras que cualquier persona añoraba recibir.

 

La velada no fue fuera de lo normal. Llevó a Merlín a un restaurante medianamente costoso; la verdad Gwanie lo iba a llevar a otro aún más fino, pero sabía que el chico de orejas grandes se sentiría realmente incómodo.

Todo salió muy tranquilo, con una charla amena que a veces se adornaba con algunas bromas hechas por el mayor. La luz tenue hacía parecer más atractivo a Gwaine, tal vez era esa barba delineada o su cabello negro que había sido alborotado por el ligero viento que hacía afuera.  ¿Sería aquel hombre lo que Merlín había estado buscando? Parecía que sí.

Al salir de aquel restaurante, el aire gélido hacía que su respiración se notará; el de ojos azules iba con la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo, observaba aquellas estrellas que en algún punto de su vida pedía deseos; deseos que ahora mismo recordaba con demasiada nostalgia. Recordar cuando la inocencia era tanta que los más simples momentos lo llenaban, ahora parecía que no podía obtener suficiente. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, primero, tenía a un perfecto chico a su lado ahora mismo, después tenía a un rubio idiota que lo dejó tan confundido; y debemos agregar que estaba haciendo una lista de regalos para un ser inexistente. ¿Algo más patético?

—¿Pasa algo?— Escuchó la voz del contrario.

—No, solo estoy pensando—

—¿Puedo saber el contenido de tus pensamientos?— Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Puede que te perturben mis pensamientos, no son muy normales que digamos— Dijo sonriendo un tanto nostálgico.

—Nadie es normal en esta vida Merlín, y nunca deberías dejar que nadie te vuelva normal— Se detuvo un momento, y miró fijamente al contrario. —La normalidad es relativa, puedes ser quien tu desees, siempre y cuando no afectes la vida de otras personas, al igual que debes tener presente los errores que cometerás a lo largo de la vida. Puedes caerte, e incluso habrá personas las cuales te harán sentir miserable, pero habrá otras que te harán sentir algo totalmente único. Porque eso es lo que eres Merlín, único—

Al finalizar aquellas palabras, pareciera que Gwaine tomó el valor necesario para acercase peligrosamente a Merlín. Posó sus manos en la cadera de este y junto sus labios; cerró ligeramente los ojos el mayor.

Merlín por su lado estaba sorprendido, mucho; pero…debía permitirse eso, después de todo no tenía ningún compromiso y Gwaine parecía ser el chico indicado, por lo tanto correspondió aquel beso, rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? Corresponder aun cuando estaba confundido, parece que mañana se sentiría como la peor persona del mundo.

_“Esta vez no quiero más confusiones, necesito un poco de paz; solo dame un ábaco; para poder contar los buenos momentos que he pasado con Gwaine y los pésimos momentos que he pasado con Arthur, por favor viejo barbón”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer nos vemos pronto :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento en verdad mucho el haberme tardado tanto en acabar este fanfic, he tenido problemas y con la Universidad menos tiempo, pero ya. Finalmente el final esta aquí, realmente disfruté este fanfic, siento que puse mucho de mi en él y quiero agradecer a todxs por haber tenido el tiempo para leerlo, estoy pensando en hacer otro fanfic Merthur tengo la idea, pero aún debo escribirla; espero si les gustó este fanfic, puedan seguirme en futuros trabajos; sin más dejo el final de Play Date, gracias <3

 

 

Apenas pasaron las noches siguientes, Merlín estaba muy ansioso en cuanto a sus relaciones personales, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que tan rápido pasó el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era Noche Buena, lo supo por el olor de toda la comida que había hecho su madre.

Esas fechas eran algo nostálgicas para Merlín, se supone que ese día en específico era para pasar con toda tu familia, sin embargo después de la muerte de su padre todo había sido diferente, ver ese puesto vacío cada año era duro, aunque ya sabía cómo lidiar con este.

Suaves copos blancos caían sobre la ventana de Merlín, haciendo que el vidrío se empañara, miró hacia afuera; todo era tan blanco, las casas de aquel vecindario que lo había visto crecer, los autos que se movía cada día; los árboles que ahora mismo estaba escasos de hojas, que cuanto tenían estas el pelinegro le gustaba verlas al soplar el viento, era algo tan relajante, en ese momento recordó como era su vida antes de que Arthur apareciera. Como disfrutaba aquellas experiencias sencillas de la vida, como era solo en movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, el salir a la calle y respirar cada uno de los suspiros que otras personas dejaban. Todo era tan fácil cuando el amor no aparece en tu vida, ¿un deseo de Navidad? Regresar a esas épocas. Solo eso.

—Merlín, ¿podrías ayudarme en la cocina?— Gritó su madre desde abajo.

—Ahora voy—

Las horas pasaban, una a una.

El sol se ponía a lo lejos, dejando los últimos rayos de sol en la ventana de Merlín. Dejando aquellas luces anaranjadas con un toque de dorado en la paredes. Merlín se dedicó a observar como el sol se escondía, ¿qué estarían haciendo Gwaine y Arthur en estos momentos? Quiza estaban comiendo…o solo observado el día al igual que él.

Recordó cada beso que había tenido con Arthur, cada beso que no había tenido significado para el rubio. Pero al llegar al último que se dieron, fue totalmente diferente; ¿por qué había sido diferente?

Ahora pensaba en Gwaine, en como lo hacía sentir una persona única y especial. Lo trataba como nadie e incluso mejor que nadie. Su beso fue tan lleno de ternura, debía admitir; pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿por qué dudaba tanto?

Sus pues fueron bajando hacía el comedor, en el cual estaba su madre dando los últimos arreglos a la cena que haría, sabía  que su hijo era vegetariano; por lo cual había adaptado algunas recetas. No era algo fácil pero bueno, solo lo hacía una vez al año, tampoco era para que se preocupara por esos temas.

Justo cuando Merlín había pisado el último escalón, apareció alguien delante de él, un hombre de avanzada edad y con una sonrisa lo recibió.

—Gaius— Dijo emocionado el chico de las grandes orejas, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a el susodicho.

—Muchacho— Correspondió el abrazo con aún más emoción.

Aquel hombre era su tío, Gauis. Vivía fuera de Londres, en Gales para ser exactos, Merlín no lo veía desde que era un niño, le gustaba mucho pasar los veranos con él. Las historias que a veces le contaba eran las mejores, aunque conforme fue pasando el tiempo las historias pasaron a ser consejos, pero con la reciente muerte de su padre…hacía unos 3 años, Merlín había dejado de ir con Gaius. Pero ahora estaba ahí, con él; cuando más lo necesitaba…ahora mismo necesitaba más de un consejo y apoyo.

La cena fue muy amena llena de recuerdos y anécdotas que hicieron sentir una suave y cálida atmosfera. El tiempo pasó lento, mientras las palabras salían y Merlín pudo olvidar por un momento todas sus dudas.

Pero como todo buen momento debe acabar.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Gauis…su madre, pero él se quedó observando el fuego de la pequeña chimenea que había en su hogar.

Las llamas se movían, los leños hacían crujían al ser consumidos por las anteriores. Y Merlín solo contemplaba, pensaba en cada regalo que pidió…en cada promesa que él no se había cumplido. Era momento de cambiar eso, había estado tanto tiempo pensando, y tan poco disfrutando.

—Veo que tienes demonios en tu cabeza muchacho— Escuchó una voz tras él, para lo cual volteo dándose cuenta que Gauis estaba presente.

—Gaius, me asustaste— Dijo respirando un poco —¿Tanto se nota?—

El hombre, deambuló un momento por aquel cuarto,  para después sentarse en el sofá frente a Merlín, y mirarlo fijamente.

—Haz cambiado mucho desde que eras niño—

—Es parte de crecer, supongo— Dijo mirando nuevamente a el fuego.

—Claro, pero yo no me refería a ese tipo de crecimiento; hablaba más sobre que aquel chiquillo ingenuo que conocí una vez, está a punto de irse— Sus ojos se tornaron serios, sin embargo aún conservaba aquel aire un poco cómico en ellos.

—Espero y pueda irse pronto, realmente quiero saber que hacer…—

—A veces el n saber que hacer es una de las mejores formas de saber hacer las cosas—

Merlín miró confundido al viejo que tenía frente a él.

—A veces cuando no sabes las cosas es mejor, te ahorras de decepciones. La suerte no existe tampoco, cada quien toma decisiones sobre lo que es mejor; pero no todos están listos para aceptar las consecuencias de las mismas. Tu cabeza es un nudo, un nudo que cada vez que intentas deshacerlo terminas apretando más… ¿qué tal si solo dejas de intentar y solo piensas? Los humanos no solemos hacer eso…vivimos a base de impulsos que  nos hacen cometer los peores errores…pero la vida se trata de aprender de ellos en lugar de lamentarse—

Merlín solo miró como Gaius se paraba e iba…dejando al ojiazul con sus pensamientos esperando encontrar aquella respuesta.

 

 Algunas veces, la vida pone a personas que son realmente tóxicas en tu camino, pero Merlín no sabía si etiquetar a Arthur de esa manera, si, lo había hecho sufrir demasiado. Pero era porque él lo permitía, no diría que Arthur tenía toda la culpa de los males pasaba. Gwaine era una buena persona, hasta ahora todo era perfecto, aunque eso igual le inquietaba. La clave para tener a alguien a tu lado es conocer sus ángeles, pero de igual forma sus demonios.

La mañana después de navidad, Merlín decidió llamar a Gwaine.

—Feliz Navidad Merlín— Dijo del otro lado de la línea, el chico de cabello negro sabía muy bien que sonreía.

—Gracias, feliz navidad igual Gwaine. ¿Cómo la pasaste?—

—Muy bien, gracias; aunque para ser sincero te extrañé…mucho—

—Gwaine…¿podemos hablar mañana?— Soltó directamente.

—Claro, ¿sucede algo?— La preocupación en la voz del mayor era notoria, sin embargo solo recibió una negativa por parte del ojiazul.

—Solo quiero hablar de nosotros—

La despedida de la llamada fue un tanto extraña, pero cursi.

Merlín caminó hacía su cama, arrastrando los pies, dejó caer su cuerpo en ella para estar únicamente 3 minutos; antes de que su madre gritará que tenía una visita.

Estaba de más decir que no tenía ánimos de hablar con alguien, salvo con Gaius claro, pero antes de poder decir algo, tuvo la figura tosca y rubia de su visita.

—Merlín—

“Justo ahora…¿en serio?” Pensó el menor.

—Hola Arthur, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu visita?—

—¿No puedo ni siquiera venir a verte?—

—No distorsiones mis palabras, solo tengo curiosidad sobre el motivo de tu visita—

—Solo quería verte y desearte feliz navidad— Dijo mirando al ajeno con algo muy parecido a la pena.

—Muchas gracias Arthur, ¿deseas tomar algo?—

Ambos chicos bajaron; Arthur se sentó en el sofá, mientras el moreno iba a la cocina por dos vasos con agua.

Hablaron casi toda la tarde, de cosas tribales, escuela, sueños; y por primera vez Merlín se sentía cómodo con Arthur, y era una comodidad agradable. De lo errores se aprende, y de este error aprendió que solo veía a Arthur como un amigo.

Aquel viejo barbón no llevó absolutamente nada de lo que Merlín pidió, nada, ni siquiera la partícula más pequeña, pero estaba bien. Otro viejo, pero no barbón, le dio muchas respuestas que él necesitaba. Pero la mayor respuesta se la dio un rubio, un 2 de Enero…a las 2:35 am.

Su madre había tenido que asistir un viaje por el sitio donde trabajaba, por lo tanto estaría fuera dos días. Y justo ese día, varios golpes fuertes se escucharon en su puerta, Merlín bajó apresurado y algo asustado, ¿quién carajo hace eso a esa hora?

Abrió un poco la puerta, pero al ver aquel cuerpo que se desplomó ligeramente frente a él, pasó de miedo a más miedo.

Un Arthur, golpeado y con un fuerte olor a alcohol.

Tranquilizarse, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, si se alteraba lo menos que podría hacer sería ayudar a el rubio.

Lo sostuvo de manera que se apoyara en él y lo llevó hasta el sofá; subirlo a su habitación no sería buena idea considerando que a duras penas puede mantenerse de pie. Al llegar lo recostó ligeramente, al parecer había perdido el conocimiento.

Limpió todas las heridas de aquel chico, eran mínimas  y por consiguiente solo tuvo fueron unos segundos, fue cuidadoso; para no despertar al mayor. Los hematomas los desinflamaría con hielo, pero esperaría hasta que despertara, finalmente, se veía que había pasado algo de tiempo de cuando fueron creadas.

No podía hacer nada, salvo esperar a que Arthur se despertara y que explicara todo.

Simplemente fue a dormir, no sin antes cubrir a aquel humano idiota con una cobija.

 

 

Los rayos del sol despertaron a Arthur, sus ojos celestes fueron molestados y automáticamente, llevó sus manos a ellos para disminuir la molestia, ¿dónde estaba?, solo recordaba los golpes que aquel tipo le había propinado en el bar. Estaba aturdido, y sumado a eso tenía una ligera resaca.

Sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas por el aroma dulce de la cocina, sus ojos miraron alrededor; esa sala la reconocía, era el hogar de Merlín, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?

Se incorporó hacía la cocina, lugar donde estaba una silueta de grandes orejas y cabello negro; preparando unos panqueque, se acercó medianamente y pude ver  aquello como un presagio si Merlín aceptará finalmente sus sentimientos. Deseaba que Merlín estuviera así junto a él, ambos solos.

Sigilosamente se acercó a Merlín, lo abrazó por detrás mientras sus manos se colaban por la cintura del menor, aspiro el olor que irradiaba, era algo magnifico y el plus que daba el olor de aquel desayuno.

—¿Podrías soltarme?— Su voz era totalmente relajada.

La sorpresa de Arthur era completa, nunca pensó que alguna vez alguien le hablaría de esa manera, y mucho menos Merlín.

—Lo siento— ¿Eso había salido de los labios de Arthur?, era un día lleno de sorpresas.

—Supuse que tendías hambre, hice algunos panqueques de avena, espero y no sean de tu desagrado, no debes comerlos si así lo deseas—

Merlín salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a aquel comedor color chocolate. Colocó ambos platos, mientras le indicaba al rubio que se sentara, que enseguida regresaba. De nueva cuenta fue a la cocina; los ojos de Arthur se posaron en aquel desayuno, lucia realmente bien, ¿los vegetarianos tenía receta alterna para todo?, ¿cuál será la razón para que Merlín sea de esa manera?, ¿por qué estaba pensando tanto en aquellas preguntas absurdas? Por primera vez Arthur se dio cuenta de algo, no conocía a Merlín.

La figura delgada regresó con una bolsa de guisantes, entregándosela al invitado.

—Ponla en tu ojo y que cubra parte de la mejilla, debes desinflamar los golpes, pero primero come— Dijo Merlín dando una cálida sonrisa.

El asiento se movió y ambos comenzaron a comer. Arthur vio aquellos panqueques y simplemente llevó un trozo a su boca con el cubierto “ _delicioso”_ fue su pensamiento. Ahora pensaba que tampoco conocía las cualidades culinarias del moreno.

Los minutos pasaron en un silencio gélido, ninguno decía una palabra. Al menos hasta que el desayuno acabó, y Arthur puso la bolsa en su rostro.

—Puedo preguntar… ¿cómo terminaste así?— Merlín comenzó la conversación.

—Salí a ahogar penas en alcohol, y terminé como puedes observar, después de una disputa de ebrios—

—No deberías ir a esos lugares solo, y menos alcoholizarte a tal punto, tuviste suerte de que tu poca cordura te trajera a mi casa, así pude limpiar tus heridas—

—Gracias…por todo— Arthur miraba al piso.

—No tienes que agradecer, sólo se más cuidadoso— Merlín le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Merlín quisiera hablar…sobre nosotros—

Un suspiro del delgado chico, y enderezo su postura para prestar atención al ojiazul.

—Sé que no he sido la mejor persona de mundo, e incluso que te he hecho daño, pero…solo dame una oportunidad, quiero hacerte feliz Merlín, quiero que sepas cuanto me importas…—Dicho esto, bajó la bolsa de guisantes, con su mano aún fría tomo la ajena, haciendo que el contrario reaccionara ante el cambio de temperatura.

—Arthur, te seré muy sincero… — Dijo Merlín, para posterior soltar un ligero suspiro— En algún otro momento de mi vida, hubiera pagado hasta con mi alma para tener este momento, pero…ya no es así, solo piensa un momento. ¿Crees realmente que me quieres o solo es un capricho que no puedes tener ahora?, no sabes nada  sobre mí, hasta me atrevo a decir que yo tampoco sé nada de ti.

—Pero, podemos conocernos, déjame probarlo Merlín—

—He ahí el punto Arthur, probarlo; pero lo vas a probar a ti mismo, ahora contesta tu esto, ¿qué sucederá el día de mañana cuando te aburras?, yo puedo entregarme completamente. Pero yo sé que tú no…tienes mucho que ver antes…sobre todo  tu familia, ese fue lo primero que dijiste cuando nuestro trato comenzó. Yo quiero a alguien que me trate igual dentro, como fuera de casa…no esto Arthur—

—¿Gwaine es así?—

—No es momento de comparaciones, él es independiente de la conversación. Realmente ahora mismo siendo sincero no quisiera estar con alguien, aún, cuando cualquiera pensaría que vivo el sueño adolescente. Necesito recuperar los trozos del corazón que yo mismo rompí…Eres un gran chico Arthur y sé que un día harás feliz a alguien, espero y esa persona te valoré demasiado—

—Yo te quiero a ti Merlín—

—Puedes pensar eso ahora… ¿sabes al menos el día de mi cumpleaños?—

Arthur no contestó.

—¿Ves?, para ti, fue solo sexo, para mi fueron ilusiones. Ahora ambos debemos seguir—

Un abrazo por parte de Merlín, firmó la paz entre ambos, negociado con una amistad que perduraría.

 

 

El frío era prominente, la respiración podría verse en un humo que salía de la boca de Merlín, su celular marcaban las 6:15 de la tarde, sus manos se congelaban aún con los guantes que llevaba. Pero debía esperar a aquel chico.

—Lamento el retraso, cuestiones de trabajo— Merlín se sorprendió, no supo en que momento Gwaine había llegado, pero más sorprendido fue la acción que hizo después, besarle la mejilla.

—Feliz Navidad atrasada—

—Feliz Navidad, Merlín—

Ambos sonrieron y se pusieron en camino a un lugar más cálido, tener una charla en medio de la penumbra helada no era algo muy cómodo.

Una pequeña cafetería fue el lugar escogido, al entrar las notas en el aire con olor al producto ofrecido era maravilloso, ambos se adentraron y pidieron respectivamente lo que consumirían.

—¿Cómo pasaste Navidad?— Cuestionó el mayor observando a Merlín.

—Magnifico, fue un tío que aprecio demasiado y tenía tiempo sin ver—

Una suave risa de Gwaine resonó el aquel lugar.

—Por cierto Merlín te tengo un presente—

Del bolso de su abrigo sacó una pequeña caja color azul obscuro, Merlín la tomó en sus manos, pude sentir el terciopelo de la misma. Al abrirla observó un pequeño reloj, dorado con detalles plateados, realmente hermoso.

—Gwaine…yo, lo siento no puedo aceptarlo, esto es demasiado—

—Por favor, insisto— Su mano, tomó ligeramente la de Merlín; depositó un beso en esta.

—Gwaine, necesito hablar contigo…es algo importante—

Las palabras de Merlín hicieron que el mayor le mirara directamente a los ojos, diciendo indirectamente que podía continuar.

—Te intereso, y eso lo tengo muy claro; ahora más con el presente que me diste, sabes que tengo el corazón lastimado, menos que el día que te conocí. Has sido una persona realmente importante, pero de igual forma que tú me das esa importancia, debo dártela yo. Y justo ahora…no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos—

El semblante de Gwaine cambió, nunca había visto una cara de dolor en él.

—Por favor no me odies, no te diré el típico “no eres tú, soy yo”. Necesito tiempo, tiempo para pensar en mí, este trago amargo que me dieron, me sirvió para pensar que…no toda en la vida es estar acompañado de una persona, a veces la mejor cura es estar solo tú, descubriendo que te apasiona, mirándote y diciendo tu cualidades, sin dejar atrás tus defectos; tengo sentimientos hacía ti, pero solo en este momento, no puedo estar contigo—

La mirada del chico de orejas grande fue al piso, no podía ver a la persona que más lo había apoyado a los ojos, era vergonzoso.

Pudo sentir como se paraba del   asiento, era el final, lo odiaba y tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo.

Dio unos pasos hacía él, y con su mano tomo el mentón de Merlín para que le viera a los ojos.

—Mantén tu vista alzada Merlín,  no has hecho nada malo. Solo ser fiel a ti mismo. Si en un futuro llegáramos a estar juntos, me alegrará—

Dicho esto, le dedico una sonrisa.

Ambos hablaron de cosas banales.

 

Una suave brisa de primavera, los rayos de sol iluminaban cada rincón de la ciudad, era agradable y más por el suave meneo de las hojas de los árboles.

Un chico de grandes orejas sonreía, mientras varios  pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Haciendo un libro que bien podría ser un _best seller_.

_“La vida no puede ser color rosa, siempre habrá tropiezos, aquellos que uno quisiera evitar a cualquier costa, habrá personas que querrás recuperar, otras que simplemente borrarías el haber conocido alguna vez. ¿Pero habría algún aprendizaje?, no. Aunque la vida es ir topándose con obstáculos, no debes ir cual masoquista buscando dicho dolor; no puedo establecer cuál es tu problemas; menos darte una solución a él. Pero puedo decirte, que tienes la suficiente fuerza y capacidad para resolverlo. La vida es demasiado hermosa para ir mendigando compasión o cariño, el primer amor que se debe tener es el propio, no soy la mejor persona para decirlo, pero ya saben, es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo. Pero vamos, día a día hay un cambio en tu cuerpo, ¿por qué no hacerlo con tu espíritu igual?, la comodidad es algo maravilloso, pero a veces debes salir de ella, para encontrar algo mejor…”_

Una voz dijo su nombre, lo cual capto toda la atención de Merlín.

A lo lejos una figura masculina se acercaba.

—¿Listo para irnos?—

—Tal vez…—

Sus dientes se dejaron ver para demostrar la alegría que ahora, sentía por el mismo, y por alguien más. Nunca había pensado terminar de aquella manera, pero la vida da vueltas, e igual es un gran océano que nunca sabes a que destino te llevará.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es el final de la primera parte, espero sus criticas y saben que pueden ir dejando sus apuestas y preferencias, hasta luego <3


End file.
